Dragones
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Su orgullo, su pasión y su vida, eso eran los Dragones para Charlie Weasley


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**DRAGONES**

Dragón.

Esa no fue la primera palabra de Charlie, de hecho tardó años en aprender a pronunciarla, pero en lugar de desanimarse, más lo intentaba. Había algo en esa palabra que lo animaba, que lo estimulaba y lo hipnotizaba.

666666666

No fue hasta sus cinco años que supo el porqué: Había estado jugando con su hermano Bill durante horas cuando su padre llegó de trabajar trayendo unos regalos para sus hijos: a Bill le trajo un libro con dibujos para colorear de animales mágicos y su hábitat y a Charlie un peluche con la forma de un dragón, de color rojo y dorado, con grandes alas y cuernos de color negro.

Desde ese día, ese juguete se convirtió en su favorito, siempre iba con él a cualquier lugar al que él fuera, ya fuese a la cama o a la calle con su familia a dar un paseo. De hecho, no lo soltó hasta que fue a Hogwarts y aun así, si que se lo llevó, colocándolo en su mesita de noche para poder estar cerca de él.

* * *

En su tercer año y primero en dar la clase optativa de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el profesor les enseñó los dragones: las diferentes razas, donde vivían cada una de ellas, sus principales características distintivas, su alimentación, sus costumbres ya fuesen de apareamiento o de cortejo… Para Charlie ese temario fue una revelación. En ese momento, en el que le dieron esa primera pizca de información sobre los dragones, supo que era lo que iba a hacer el resto de su vida.

Sus padres al enterarse cuando él se lo dijo en las vacaciones de Navidad no se lo tomaron en cuenta, después de todo, solo tenía 13 años, y muchos más para saber qué era lo que de verdad quería hacer con su vida. Pero después de verlo siempre con su eterno peluche, de que su habitación cada vez se pareciera mas a una biblioteca de Criaturas Mágicas que a la de un niño de su edad, en ese momento 16 años, y que durante años no hablase de otra cosa, se convencieron de que iba en serio y le apoyaron con todo lo que tenían.

* * *

-¿Llevas tu cepillo de dientes y tu ropa interior y tu…?

-¡Mamá! ¡Me estás avergonzando!

-¡Charlie Weasley! solo me preocupo por ti, porque no te falte nada importante.

-Lo sé mamá, pero esas preguntas no se hacen en voz alta en un lugar público, y menos a un adulto- le susurró bastante avergonzado por toda la situación.

Molly sólo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y Charlie no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y abrazarla.

-Ya lo sé mama, se que lo haces por mi bien, y te lo agradezco en el corazón. Te quiero mucho, mami, mucho, y te voy a extrañar un montón, sobre todo a las horas de comer.

Con esa pequeña broma, Molly sonrió negando con la cabeza, su pequeño, no tan pequeño, nunca crecería.

-Vale, contendré lo más que pueda mis instintos maternales durante el tiempo en el que estemos aquí.

El joven solo pudo abrazarla más fuerte. En verdad adoraba a su madre.

-Te quiero mucho mamá, y sé que todo esto es mucho para papa y para ti, por eso me voy a esforzar en aprender todo lo que pueda lo más rápido posible, para poder empezar a trabajar y retribuiros lo que vosotros habéis hecho por mí.

-Oh cariño, no…

-Sí, mama, si.

La separó del abrazo en el que estaban y cogiendo sus manos la miró a los ojos, para que ella se diera cuenta de lo serio que estaba.

-Hijo, nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz, el dinero ya deberías saber que no es lo más importante para nosotros.

-Ya lo sé, papá, pero lo siento así.

Después de intercambiar opiniones, sus padres lo dejaron en un tren camino a Rumania para emprender su sueño: trabajar con dragones.

* * *

Con el tiempo, su familia lo comprendió, lo apoyaron y aunque no lo veían lo suficiente sus hermanos nunca lo trataron diferente, todos le daban algo para demostrarle que seguían siendo una familia unida: Bill, cada vez que lo veía le recomendaba nuevos hechizos para prevenir quemaduras o arañazos, Percy le alababa diciendo que su experiencia y la información sobre los dragones que tenía a su cargo eran inmejorables. A los gemelos les encantaba su pelo rebelde y su ropa de cuero, a Ron, las historias que contaba sobre las aventuras que había tenido en el campamento y a Ginny, las fruslerías que le traía de cada lugar que visitaba en busca de un nuevo dragón para el campamento.

* * *

Habían pasado unos años desde esa vez en la que se había despedido de su familia para poder irse a Rumania, tres para ser exactos y ya había empezado a trabajar personalmente con los dragones, cuidándolos, tratándolos cuando estaban enfermos, alimentándolos cuando eran dependientes…

Sus superiores lo habían promocionado dentro del campamento al ver el interés demostrado en las clases teóricas del curso y al ver que no se rendía cuando algo no salía como él esperaba, en su coraje y determinación. Según decían, pocos eran como él: un verdadero amante de los dragones. Por eso fue uno de los pocos jóvenes, que con 20 años ya podía estar cerca de un dragón y poder interactuar con ellos.

Para Charlie, esa recomendación y esa confianza hacia él era lo mejor que le podía pasar además de poder estar cerca de los dragones, eso le demostraba que él era bueno en lo que había escogido, que no se había equivocado en su elección y sobre todo, había fundamentado su decisión todavía más: su vida eran los dragones.


End file.
